A Day In The Life Of
by Comix and Co
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about what characters do every day, even when you aren't around. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A Day In The Life Of...

Pete

**A/N: One day on the Wii I was down by the beach of my old town, Risca (I now live in Oz, where these stories will oftenly be set), when I saw Pete the Mail Pelican. I began to talk to him until I got board, and then I wondered something- what did Pete do when I wasn't trying to get him to talk to me constantly? Here's what I decided would happen...**

An annoying beeping noise interuppted my peacful sleep, and my dream of quitting my dreary job to go live on an island far away... I blearily opened my eyes, grumbled, 'Shut up' groggily to my alarm clock before turning over to go back to my island. Then my eyes snapped open. I looked back apprehensivley to my alarm clock. Fatingly, the clock read: 8:52 a.m.

"I'M LATE!" I yelled, "HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!" I jumped out of bed, snapping my alarm off. I pulled my green postman's outfit over my head in a hurry, grabbed my satchel, and a quick fish for breakfast before hurrying out of my home. I swung my satchel, empty of mail for now, around my back, while hurridley chewing on my fishey food. My wings snapped into action and I flew hurridley to Oz's Town Hall. "Sorry I'm late Tortimer!" I wheezed as I ran into the building, panting slightly. I don't know why I bothered. Tortimer was asleep behind his desk, as always. I rushed behind the desk to get my letters.

"You're late, Pete." Giggled Pelly from behind her post at the Post Office. I nodded. "Again." I nodded, stuffing some letters into my satchel. "And you're shirts on backwards." I looked down and groaned. Indeed it was.

"Great." I moaned, trying to turn it the right way round. She laughed.

"Here, let me help." She smiled, pulling it around the right way and straightening it.

"Thanks Pelly." I nodded awkwardly, stuffing the last of the letters into my big bag.

"I made you lunch," She giggled, handing my a tuna sandwhich.

"Uh... Thanks." I took it, and hurried out. After all, I was extremly late, and Pelly could get annoying when she was like that. Pelly- she could be such a child, sometimes, not like her sister Phyllis... Ah, Phyllis... The prime example of the perfect female pelican. Too bad she HATES me... I sighed, and promptly made my first delivery, to Peanut. But when I arrived at what I thought was her house, imagine my surprise when her house plate did not say 'Peanut's House', but, instead, 'Phyllis's house'! I must have stumbled on Phyllis's house by mistake! I looked around her garden, she had so many beautiful flowers! Surley she wouldn't mind if I took some of her red roses to give her... I plucked them, and hurridley thought of what to say that she would find romantic... I knocked on her door, before starting to talk.

"Phyllis? I thought I'd bring these for you. You know, you're the smartest bird I've ever met, and the cutest. Your perfume is very exotic, and your fish breath is very attracting..." The door opened and I was smacked on the head by Peanut.

"FISH BREATH?" She screamed at me. "I do NOT have fish breath! Take that back right now, slacker, or I will cut you up to feed you to my new pet piranah, Fluffy!" She began to pull my tuft of fir on my head. Hard.

"Peanut! Peanut let go of my head!" I squealed. "I'm sorry! I thought this was Phyllis's house!"

"And WHY would you think that, slacker? You are so, like, DULL!" She schreeched angrily.

"You're... House plate!" I panted, pushing her off me. She paused and looked at it. Indeed, like I'd thought, it read 'Phyllis's house'. Peanut looked horrified, and positivley furious. I was immediatly scared of her.

"CUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT YOU... BIG MEANIE! I'LL GET YOU!" She shrieked. There was laughter from behind one of the trees surrounding the house. "CURT!" She ran off, and so did I, deciding her delivery could wait until she calmed down. My day continued normaly, though occasionly I had to dash into houses to avoid Peaut and Curt as they argued, pushed each other into pitfalls and beehives, as well as trying to give each other fleas. Fleas was one thing I did NOT need. It continued this way until 4 p.m, when I was walking down by the beach. Then I saw her.

"Oh crap." I hissed, dashing behind a coconut tree.

"Come here, fishies! He he! Whooo! I got a black bass! That couldn't be more bass!" She giggled. "I got a bass! A bass! A black bass!" She turned to go sell it to Tom Nook, and I tried to shrink away from her gaze, but it was too late. Her eyes widened with excitment. "Pete? Is that you? PETE!" She ran to me and tackled me, loosing her black bass in the process.

"Meggie... Meggie... Meggie, get off me!" I snapped, struggling to get her off me. When I had, I scrambled up to the top of the coconut tree where she couldn't get me.

"Aaaw," She whined. "Pete come down! I wanna play!" She clapped her hands, an emotion she'd learnt when she'd been into the city. "Come on! Do you have a letter for me? Ooh with a present? I love presents! I just LOVE them! Not as much as I love you!" She batted her eyelids at me. I inwardly groaned. Meggie was just like a more child like, a more obssessed Pelly. I always tried to avoid her when I was on my rounds, but try as I might she always found me. Curse her! "And I do love you, I love you muchly! In fact, I want to date you! Do you want to date me?" She looked up at me hopefully, but then she frowned. "But wait... Margie said she was dating you! Are you dating Margie? Wait a second..." Her frown deepened, "Curt told me you were dating Peanut! He said you'd even taken her flowers and a tuna fish sandwhich! You can't be dating more than one villager at a time! So who are you dating, Pete? Me, Margie or Peanut?" She looked up at me.

"Uh..." I procrastinated, sweating. I wasn't dating any of them! The only person I WANTED to date was Phyllis, but she wasn't interested... And now I think I knew why.

"You're dating ALL of us?" She gasped, jumping to conclusions with a tear in her eye. "You three-timer, Pete! I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me!" Just as she burst into a wail, another human in town, Jhon, who lived in the Blue house, eyed us and looked like he wanted to laugh. I mouthed to him, 'Help me!'.

"Hey, Meggie! What's up?" Jhon asked, swooping to my rescue.

"P... P... Pete cheated on me with Margie AND Peanut!" Meggie wailed, shooting me a hateful look.

"Aw, well that's too bad on him, isn't it." He comforted. "Hey, why don't you and me go and find a tarantula? I know how much you love to see me get bitten by poisonous animals." Meggie burst out laughing suddenly.

"Yay! Tara, Tara Tara!" She giggled. "Can we go see her?"

"Yes, we can go see the tarantula you caught last year that's in the Museam." Jhon chuckled. She ran off, and he nodded to me before following her.

"Thanks Jhon!" I called. Then I went back to the Town Hall, my work done for today. Imagine my surprise when I walked in to find, not Pelly, but Phyllis standing behind the desk!  
>"Hi Pete," She drawled, "Pelly got fleas from Curt so I have to cover for her while she gets them off."<p>

"H... Hi, Phyllis!" I stammered. She was sooo cute... Her perfume was so exotic... Phyllis...

"Pete?" She raised her eyebrows. "You're blocking the doorway, idiot." I blushed.

"Oh." I nodded, and rushed around the counter to put my satchel there. Then I hurried back to the door.

"Pete?" I turned. "Goodnight." The way she said goodnight was sooo alluring.

"Uh... Night." I turned and almost ran out of the door, before slumping against the Hall. What a perfect ending to a day in the life of Pete.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good? I get kind of unconfident sometimes... I'm working on another one, if I'm able to get enough reviews to motivate me *hint, hint***

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A day in the life of...Ressetti**_

**A/N:**** Thanks to the first reviewer of this fanfiction- Crazy-Pairing-Girl, and to the five other people who viewed this during May (and the 9 in April... And the 6 in March... And the 5 in Febuary... And all you other people who looked at this before!) I thank you! Also, to Crazy-Pairing-Girl, I would like to tell her that **_**I**_** am Meggie (though I no longer live in Oz... I change towns **_**a lot**_**...). Anyway, here is Ressetti's day, for everybody's entertainment!**

* * *

><p>I do not sleep. I do not sleep. I never sleep when I am on my shift. I do not sleep. I never sleep. No sleeping Sonny, no slee... sleep... Sleep... It was summer time. Me, my brother Don, his wife Milly, my girlfriend Sapphy and our cousin Vinnie were playing volleyball on the beach. It was calm, and my blood pressure was at an all time low. It felt good... We were on vacation. Thanks to my pure brilliance and talks to the players, there was almost no more ressetting. I could come and go as I pleased- I even hung out with a few villagers in The Roost. Then, the volleyball began to admit a screech. A high pitched, strangling screech that reminded me of the old days, when resseting was an often occurance. I smiled. Those times were long gone.<p>

I woke up.

The whole place was shaking. The orange alert lights were blinking. The siren was sounding. Someone was resseting.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" I yelled at the heavens, grabbing my pick axe and heading to the tunnels. While I tunneled, I grumbled to myself. "Why me? Why now? Why do you people reset? Siren's goin' off, disruptin' my sleep, my breaks, my showers... Don't you ever rest instead of reset! Now I've got mud all over me, in places I don't even want to speak about when I'm alone!" From what I could tell, I was above the resetter. Right above them. And if my calculations were correct...

"BRONWYN!" I screamed, bursting from the ground up into the sunlight. There stood the messy, smirking young residant of Brynland.

"Yo, wassup Sonny?" She greeted.

"Don't you wassup me! I was nappin', peacful, and then you. Went. And. Resseted!" I poked her with my pick axe. "Do you know how much I hate you ressetters?"

"Very much?"

"VERY MUCH!" I told her. "I despise you all, you're so ungrateful! You think that ressetting can fix all your problems the hard way, don't you!"

"Sure they do!"

"Well, they don't! Did your whites go in with your reds? Did your TV break? Well, TOO BAD!" I thundered. "Do you KNOW what happens when you reset? DO YOU!"

"Sirens go flashing, alarms start wailing and you put your ugly face on hey, how's Don?"

"Don's fine, he and Milly are having their first pup in a couple of weeks... Hey, wait a second!" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Are you trying to change the subject? You are? Well, it didn't work! You still have to find out what happens when you reset! Sirens go flashing and alarms start wailing and I have to tunnel all this way JUST to tell you not to save!"

"Well then, I've learnt my lesson, I'll never reset again, so you can just be on your way..."

"Nuh uh, not this time! You can't say that this time! You say that all the time, I think it's time for you to say something different!"

"What do you me- Oh no..." Bronwyn was white faced. "Meggie told me about this point..."

"I want you to repeat after me!"

"OH NUTS!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sooo sorry."

"Not good enough. Try again, with this: You were right."

"I'm not saying that!"

"Not good enough. Try again, with this: Ressetting is wrong."

"Ressetti is wrong."

"Not good enough. Try again, with this: I won't do it again."

"I probably will though."

"Not good enough. Try again, with this: Ressetti is number one."

"Hey Bryn!"

"Pewee!" Bronwyn took a look at me, then ran off.

"BRONWYN! COME BACK HERE! BRONWYN! GET HERE, PUNK!" I screamed at her, thrashing about in my hole. My blood was boiling- I began to feel dizzy. "Deep breaths now... In... Out... In... Out..." I tunnelled back through the tunnels to HeadQuaters, where Don was sat drinking coffee.

"Hey, little brother." He nodded, slurping the java. "How are you?"

"Angry. Maddened. Annoyed. Irritated. Infuriated. Aggravated. Bothered." I grumbled, sitting next to him.

"So, normal then?" He gave a deep throated chuckle. "Really, bro, you gotta learn not to be so angry all the time, go with flow! Who was it this time? Bronwyn?"

"Of course, who else?" I rolled my eyes, "She drives me CRAZY! Always strutting around as if she owns the place, having total disregard for the rules, cheeking me, she just drives... me... MAAAAD!" I yelled to the heavens.

"Woah, calm down there, bro you'll blow an artery!" Don patted my back.

"That's not possible, Don." I replied.

"Of course it is it was on that soap Emmertail last night! Kyle fell in a pitfall seed and got so angry he blew an artery due to his blood pressure." Don laughed. "So be careful! Hey, do you and Sapphy want to come over to ours tonight? Milly's going to be making some lovley food, and it'd be good for us all to hang around again like we used to before Bronwyn moved to Brynland."

"I suppose so," I sighed. What else would I be doing?

"I like you're attitude, Sonny! Keep it up!" Don chuckled. Then, the alarms began to ring again. My eye twitched. "Woah, take it easy. I'll handle this one."

"Thanks, Don." I nodded as he headed to the tunnels. He turned at the last moment, and winked at me.

"That's okay- you should go home, take a break. I bet Sapphy would be very happy to see you." He laughed, and disapeared to who knew where. I sighed, closed my eyes, before heading off home.

* * *

><p>"Sapphy?" I called out, as soon as I got back to the burrow we shared.<p>

"Sonny?" Sapphy appeared from the kitchen they shared, where a lovley smell was already wafting from the oven. "You're home early..."

"I had some free time, so I thought I'd come home to surprise you. Look- I brought you some flowers!" I pulled out some red roses that I had bought on the way home from a side-of-the-road stall, '_Redd's Convieniance Store_'... The roses had been very high priced... "I remembered they were your favourite."

"Oh, Sonny..." She sighed, smiling, taking the roses from me and placing them on the coffee table. "Sit down, we need to talk..."

* * *

><p>I tunnelled through the ground, not knowing or caring where I was, or where I was were running through my mind, and frankly they weren't very elequent. How could she have... How could she do that to me? I loved her- I <em>love<em> her! And she... She left me, just like that. Said I was too obsessed with my work... Too obsessed? She never worked! My job funded food, and all of her expensive shopping habits... I wiped a tear off my face, and headed upwards, towards the surface. I would show her. I would show everyone, I wasn't obsessed with work, not at all... I burst out into the sunlight, and I admit that it hurt my eyes hard, I'd been underground for so long.

"Urk! Ressetti! I didn't reset this time! I promise!" Came a worried voice- worried for the first time I'd ever heard it.

"Bronwyn?" I turned, and sure enough, I had appeared just outside of her house in Brynland. "Oh..."

"You're not here to yell at me?" She now sounded confused, and I almost laughed.

"No... No... Just tunnelling."

"But you're shift isn't over yet!" She gasped, "And I know your shift! What happened?"

"I... I... Sapphy broke up with me!" I told her, and before I knew it I was crying, clear, crystal tears falling down my furry face.

"Aaw... Poor you... Do you want to talk about it?" Bronwyn asked. I shook my head. "Okay." I felt her hand patting me on the back.

"Hey Bryn!"

"Peewee!" Bronwyn replied, and her hand left my back. I shook my head, realising that she would run off with the gorilla again, like she always did... And leave me alone in my misery. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, Peewee, could you... you know?"

"Oh... _Oh_... Yeah, of course, lil' dude." Peewee left. And Bronwyn stayed. My broken heart throbbed a bit.

"Th... Th... Thank you..." I stuttered through my tears.

"For what?" She sounded surprised now. I looked at her.

"For staying. Anybody else would had left with their friend." She giggled.

"I am your friend! At least... I think I am, right?"

"You are the most annoying person on Earth," I replied, "But... Yeah... I guess you're my friend."

"Good." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Bronwyn... My brother's holding a small family gathering this evening... I was meant to take Sapphy with me but... you wouldn't mind coming, would you?" I blurted it out before I could proof-read that sentance, and I instantly regretted it- and whatever answer she would reply.

"A dinner? With the Ressetti family?" She sounded sceptical- _oh no_... "Oh man that'd be awesome! So epic! Can I? I bet Don sings really awesome songs, and you play... I don't know, Cluedo or something? Or Scrabble? Oh, can we play Scrabble? Can we?"

"Is... Is that a yes?"

"It's definatley a yes."

... Only the start of the better days in the life of Ressetti.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Bronwyn, from Brynland, is not of my creation. She is my friends character, on the DS. We are both working on a joint story at the moment, **_**Animal Crossing, via Boat**_**, please go read it!  
>I'm not sure who I should write about next, so... any ideas?<strong>

**Please review!**

**Comix**


End file.
